Stand by me
by Nanasrbf
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan konyol, melirik sebentar kemudian saling menggenggam untuk pertama kalinya. Berinteraksi sesaat walau hanya mengetahui nama, cinta mereka dimulai dari tindakan konyol seorang Pelayan ratu, Charles Grey./PhippsxMeyrin/T/Romance


Title: Stand by me

Fanficcer: Nanas Rabbitfox

Cast: Phipps C. – Meyrin

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Wordcount: 1K+

Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan konyol, melirik sebentar kemudian saling menggenggam untuk pertama kalinya. Berinteraksi sesaat walau hanya mengetahui nama, cinta mereka dimulai dari tindakan konyol seorang Pelayan ratu, Charles Grey.

Inspired by Kuroshitsuji Manga volume 9, Chapter 38: That Butler, Pitiful. Dan kalo di Animenya, itu ada di Kuroshitsuji OVA : Book Of Murder. Dimana ada moment Phipps dan Meyrin disana xD. I LOVE THAT HWHW~

Kuroshitsuji Belong to Yana Toboso

This story is mine.

R/R. DLDR. And Happy reading ^^~

Tentang kisah cinta yang mengalir bagai air sungai, mengalir perlahan tanpa keraguan, menghantam halangan hingga berakhir dalam kehangatan.

.

.

.

.

"Cuacanya tidak stabil.."

Meyrin menaikkan arah tatap, memandang kearah awan mendung yang menandai akan datangnya badai. Bard berada disebelahnya hanya menghela nafas, bibirnya menghembuskan asap rokok yang dinikmatinya.

Tangannya menyusun beberapa piring dengan hati-hati. Ajaran Agni – Pelayan Pangeran Soma – untuk menyusun piring dan beberapa peralatan makan secara satu persatu ditambah dengan bagaimana cara menyusun serta menata peralatan makan seperti yang diajarkan Sebastian padanya. Dia mulai mencoba memahami, mencoba untuk mempelajari walau sebenarnya dia cukup bosan memecahkan piring atau menjatuhkan peralatan makan.

Matanya melirik sedikit kearah Bard, Chef tak _professional_ yang sudah mulai terlatih untuk membuat masakan layak makan. Perutnya terasa geli saat mengingat betapa konyolnya tingkah mereka saat pertama kali bertemu dan mulai bekerja secara asal-asalan.

Sebuah suara keributan muncul tiba-tiba. Pria pendek berpakaian serba putih menghancurkan dinding dapur dengan pedangnya. Meyrin dan Bard mempersiapkan kuda-kuda, mengantisipasi entah lawan atau kawan yang ada dihadapannya. Mata gadis itu tertuju pada pria tinggi dibelakang pria pendek berwajah manis tersebut.

"Maaf mengganggu.. Apa Earl Phantomhive ada disini?"

"Siapa Kau?"

Pria itu berlari, hendak menebas kepala Bard. Meyrin menaikkan kacamatanya, kemudian melemparkan panci kearah pria tersebut untuk melindungi teman bekerjanya. Jemarinya menekan kedua pistol, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pria menyebalkan tersebut.

"Ah.. Pengguna Dua Pistol, hmm? Mengagumkan Nona."

Letusan pistol beradu dengan pantulan peluru. Pria tersebut makin mendekat dan menebas kedua pistol Meyrin dengan pedangnya. Bard melemparkan pisau kearah pria tersebut, dengan gesit dia menghindar dan menangkis pisau tersebut. Sesaat lagi pisau itu menyentuh telinganya, Sebastian datang dan menusukkan roti di pedang pria tersebut.

" _Custard choux cream_ dibuat dengan telur segar dari peternakan Ayam Phantomhive. Silahkan Dinikmati"

Pria tinggi dibelakangnya menghampiri Meyrin. Membantunya berdiri kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Pria tersebut tak menampakkan senyum, pertama kalinya Meyrin bersentuhan dengan pria selain teman-teman bekerjanya –dan pistol tentunya.

"Sebastian, Siapa mereka?"

"Namaku Charles Grey."

"Aku Charles Phipps."

"Kami berdua dikenal 'Double Charles', Pelayan dan Ajudan Pribadi Ratu. Hari ini, ada surat untuk Earl."

Tubuh itu berbalik setelah kacamatanya terpasang. Phipps menatap Maid tersebut, sebelum pemilik tubuh itu menghilang diantara tangga menuju ruang atas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Charles Phipps sekalipun tak pernah merasakan kepedulian, kalaupun ada, itu hanya rasa gerah akibat tak adanya nilai keindahan disekitarnya. Phipps mengingat dirinya bertemu dengan tukang kebun Phantomhive dengan topi kumuhnya. Gerakannya yang cepat seakan tak mengenal keraguan membuat beberapa pola jahitan berbentuk bunga di topi tukang kebun tersebut.

Saat ini, kakinya melangkah diantara hiruk pikuk London. Suara hentakan kaki kereta kuda dan beragam pembicaraan warga London yang selalu menjadi perhatian. Seiring langkahnya yang terus menapak, kakinya berhenti di ujung jalan. Tempat sebuah bukit ilalang yang jarang dikunjungi orang.

Matanya menatap satu objek dibawah pohon Oak. Seorang Gadis Maid yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sendirian di tanah lapang, benar-benar dia tidak tau kejahatan ada dimana-mana.

"Err.. hey gadis Maid. Kalau tidak salah, namamu Meyrin, bukan?"

"Phipps- _san_? Kenapa ada disini?" .

Phipps mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Meyrin. Gadis itu sedikit bersemu, pertama kalinya duduk dibawah pohon bersama seorang pria yang merupakan seorang Ajudan Pribadi Ratu.

"Hari ini, Ratu memberiku waktu luang untuk berjalan-jalan. Dia berpikir kalau aku terlalu serius bekerja dan butuh sedikit istirahat."

Meyrin menganggukkan kepala. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon, atau mungkin tepat disebelah Phipps. Tak ada yang tau siapa yang memulai, kedua tangan tersebut saling terkait satu sama lain. Mata mereka saling menutup, kemudian kepala mereka bersender. Kedua orang itu menikmati udara sejuk yang berhembus kearah mereka.

"MEYRIN, CUCIAN NUMPUK DIRUANG CUCIAN.."

Teriakan Finni membangunkan Meyrin. Matanya melirik kesamping, tepatnya kearah Phipps. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul, lalu mencoba melepas genggaman Phipps. Pria tersebut menarik tangan Meyrin, memeluk tubuhnya erat hingga pipi gadis maid tersebut bersemu merah.

"Jangan pergi. Tetaplah bersamaku."

"T-Tapi.. pekerjaanku?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Phipps. Pria tersebut makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Meyrin. Gadis itu makin terdiam, hingga matanya kembali menutup dan tertidur dalam pelukan Ajudan pribadi ratu.

Di lantai atas istana, sang ratu Victoria bersama John menatap dua pasang manusia yang terlelap dari teropongnya. Bibir mereka tertarik perlahan membentuk senyuman. Victoria merasakan ada sirat kebahagiaan di wajah ajudannya, tak dapat dipungkiri jika senyuman tak biasa Phipps turut mencuri perhatiannya, hingga secara usil, sang ratu mencari sebab dari sikap tak biasa ajudannya dari Grey.

Otaknya mulai kembali berputar ke masa lampau, dimana suaminya masih hidup dan masih berada dalam pelukannya. Air matanya perlahan turun, menjadi tetesan kecil membentuk isak tangis pilu.

"OOOHH ALBEEEERRRTTTTTT… T-T"

"Victoria.. jangan menangis, aku ada disini"

John mulai mengeluarkan boneka tiruan Albert, mencoba menirukan nada bicara suami sang Ratu. Sifat ratu yang kadang berubah menjadi cengeng akibat masih dilanda kesedihan. Bahkan John mengingat bagaimana ratunya terisak kekanakan saat ada di pertandingan memasak kari untuk memenangkan _Royal Warrant_.

"Victoria..tenanglah.. aku disini"

"ALBEEERRRTTTTTTTTTTT…"

John merasa harinya akan terasa panjang dengan isakan Ratu Victoria.

.

.

.

.

 _Omake:_

Finny berlari mencari Meyrin, mengelilingi Mansion Phantomhive membuatnya lelah walau memiliki kekuatan besar. Matanya menyipit, melihat kearah padang rumput dimana dia melihat dua pasang manusia yang dikenalnya, Meyrin dan Ajudan ratu, Charles Phipps.

"Meyrin.. Phipps.. ah, ternyata dia ada disana."

"Kenapa Finny?"

Bard yang baru naik dilantai atas menatap lurus kearah yang ditunjuk Finny. Rokoknya terjatuh dan tertawa paham. Finny masih belum mengerti beberapa hal yang ada di dunia luar. Dengan sikapnya yang kebapakan, Bard mengelus rambut Finny kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Ada banyak yang harus kau tau, Finny. Ayo, tugas kita masih banyak. Biarkan Meyrin menikmati waktu istirahatnya.."

"T-Tapi Bard.. cucian Meyrin masih menumpuk dan nanti..nanti..Sebastian.."

Bard terdiam sejenak, kemudian menarik tangan Finny untuk berlari kebawah.

"Kita harus cepat, Sebastian sepertinya akan kembali mengeluarkan aura menyeramkannya. Kau tau kan kalau kita tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaan..nanti.."

"MEYRIIIINN CEPAT PULAAAAANG! CUCIAN BELUM SELESAAAIIII.."

Fin~

Terimakasih sudah membaca~~~^^

jika ada kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan^^ LAFYAAHH~~~3

Salam Asem manis

Nanas


End file.
